Fear, or is it something more?
by vampire princess33
Summary: Flippy x Evil fanfiction. Violence and yaoi/slash ensured. Title speaks for itself.


**A/N: Flippy is my favourite character in happy tree friends and I wanted to make a fic with him and Evil (or else Fliqpy) even though they are the same person.**

**It was kind of weird, writing it with them being green, cute, furry bears, and the story didn't turn out the may I wanted it, mainly because there was a three day gap between the first half and the second half of the fic due to the stupid biologie exams at my school, but this shouldn't prevent you from reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends belong to Mondo cartoons**

**Fear...or is it something more?**

Flippy ran to his bedroom and dived on his bed, throwing a blanket above his head in a frantic attempt to hide.

He curled into a small ball with the sheets covering his whole trembling, stiff body and he tried to stay quiet, but an occasional whimper managed to escape from his tightly shut lips.

Flippy strained his ears to catch any sound that indicated Evil had found him, but he couldn't hear a thing except of his own shaky breath.

Something told him that even if he didn't hear him he was still searching for him and Flippy bit his fist to stop a wave of sobs that threatened to overtake him.

He didn't know how much time had passed, maybe it was minutes but to him felt like hours, and then Flippy heard it: the creaking sound the floorboards of the corridor made when someone stepped upon them.

The door of his bedroom slowly opened- there was no use locking it, Flippy knew that something as trivial as a locked door wouldn't stop Evil from taking what he wanted.

''Flippy, get out, Flippy. I'm giving you the chance to stop hiding by yourself, but if you make me come there I promise you you will beg me to kill you, _darling._''

Flippy gulped resonantly, not caring if Evil would hear him anymore.

He knew that Evil meant every single word of what he said, every single word except of the last one, but to his twisted mind, maybe Flippy was his darling.

If Flippy tried to run, Evil would chase him and he had come to know that the hunt alone gave the demented bear more pleasure than what he would do afterwards.

If Flippy was lucky, Evil would kill him quickly. If he wasn't, Flippy wasn't sure he was ready to start thinking about it now, not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

He braced himself and was ready to crawl out of the bed when suddenly the sheets that hid him were abruptly pulled away from him and Evil was sitting atop him, his hands slamming on the matress next to both sides of his head.

In his green, feverish eyes that would never belong to any sane person, Flippy saw that Evil didn't intend to make it quick or painless.

No, this time Evil had completely different intetnions.

Flippy watched in terror as Evil produced his bowie knife from behind his back and placed it with the flat side on Flippy's face.

Evil smiled maliciously as he told Flippy ''This is how it is. You don't resist and you don't try to run away from me. If you move, Flippy baby, this knife will leave a scar on your pretty face and we don't want that now, do we?''

Flippy gulped. It was already painful that Evil was deliberately pressing him with all his weight so that it was difficult for his chest to go up and down, leaving him dizzy and panting.

Evil pressed the knife a little harder against his cheek in order to get the point across, and his expression was almost fond when a few drops of blood slipped from the tiny scratch and streamed down Flippy's light green fur.

Then, still holding the knife's cold blade a breath away from Flippy, he bent down and licked the bright red blood from his cheek and the spot which the knife had been pressing seconds ago was now brushed by a cool, silk-like tongue.

Flippy whimpered when Evil moved his mouth close to his lips.

They looked at each other for an intense moment, wide black eyes fixed on lustful green eyes, and then Evil kissed Flippy, bitting hard at his bottom lip when he tried to draw back.

Flippy squirmed helplessly under Evil's weight but had to force himself to stay still when Evil brought the knife to his face once again and started caressing him with it, making his shiver uncontrollably.

Evil had never gone as far as to kiss Flippy. He usually just caused him pain, often reaching the point of almost killing him and the only sort of affection he showed to Flippy was when he wanted something from him.

However, when Evil cuped his face into his hands, this time the kiss not being bloody and violent but astonishingly soft, Flippy felt his heart throbbing faster than ever but thus time it was not from fear.

Flippy opened his mouth to talk, stammering as usual when he was around his dark other half but Evil stood abruptly up and grabbed both of his hands, holding his wrists harshly above his head and dragging him behind him.

Flippy gave a small squeek of protest and Evil made sure to drag him even more savagely.

When he finally stopped and dropped Flippy's hands down, Evil hit the window of the second floor with his elbow, breaking it.

Some of the sharp glass shards fell like rain on top of Flippy and when he saw the look on Evil's face, Flippy felt his blood run cold.

Evil had thrown him off the stairs once, causing his severals bruises and fructures but this wasn't the same. Flippy knew that the fall off the window would be really bad.

He backed off until his back was pressed against the wall and cowered in the corner, but Evil crouched next to him, not upset in the least

He grabbed hold of Flippy's chin, forcing his to look at him despite his weak cries.

Tears had started to blur Flippy's vision and he let them fall, not reacting when Evil kissed each shimmering drop away.

''I love you Flippy, you know that, don't you? I love you and you need me. I always protected you, remember?'' Evil said coaxingly in a soft, husky voice and he half took Flippy into his arms as if he was a baby.

Flippy kept crying pathetically and Evil kept cooing him and whispering things into his ears, his breath warm and tickling on his fur.

Flippy didn't respond to any of these and it took him a lot of effort in order to do so. It would almost tore him apart, not reacting when Evil talked to him like that.

There were times when he was so torn and lost that Flippy felt like he didn't know what to do. There were other times when he felt like he was dependent on Evil and loved his dark personality no matter how many times he tried to break him.

And Flippy was afraid of his feelings and this fear just mingled with the neverending fear of Evil.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he had no affectionate feelings for Evil, Flippy couldn't stop thinking about it.

How could you simultaneously love and hate someone with all your heart?, Flippy wondered.

Because he loved Evil, loved this darker and more wicked reflection of his self that took pleasure in torturing him.

He loved him and he hated him in equal measures but he would never let Evil know.

There was a furious flash in his eyes and Flippy didn't have enough time to even take a hasty breath before Evil grabbed him by the collar of his military jacket and pinned him on the wall with his feet dangling inches above the floor.

Flippy gasped for air but Evil's fingers thrusted painfully into the flesh of his throat and blocked his windpipe.

Black vibrating spots had started to fill his vision due to the lack of oxygenand thenEvil was dragging him towards the broken window with the drapes whipping at the wall like crazy from the wind.

Even in his weak, dizzy state, Flippy made what seemed like a superhuman effort to break free, and to his great bewilderment he did manage to do so.

Flippy slipped and his body hit the floor but he didn't waste any more precious time.

He tried to crawl away from Evil who seemed disoriented for a moment with his pupils dilated and his breath coming out in sharp pants.

However, Flippy had only reached the top of the stairs when Evil got over his shock and followed him with a furious, savage cry disforming his face.

He was behind Flippy in a minute's notice and he felt his dread reaching a peek when Evil pushed him with a creepy smile curling his lips upward, making him lose his balance and fall down the stairs once again.

Flippy let out a yelp of pain that was replaced by frantic gasps the moment his back hit the hard floor and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

He couldn't see Evil, but he heard him slowly descending the stairs.

Meanwhile, Flippy mentally tried to estimate the damage.

His head hurt and he knew that fainting was just a matter of seconds. He had at least two broken ribs and his left arm was twisted in a strange angle.

He tried moving his feet and a wave of pain mixed with nausea hit him. It was a bad idea trying to move a dislocated knee.

Flippy let his head fall back, knots of sweet damping his fur and breathing heavily from the tyring effort.

He was exhausted and battered and in immense pain and for the first time Flippy wished that Evil would be satisfied enough of what he had already done to him so that he would spare him of any additional moment of suffering and kill him already.

After all, it wasn't like Flippy wouldn't be perfectly alive the next day as it always happened to this damn town that was so prone to accidents.

Evil knelt beside him. Flippy could only see him from the corner of his eyes, but he would swear that the one who had threw him off the stairs was now crying.

''Why did you force me to do this, Flippy? Why did you try to run away from me? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive now but you would have been killed in the war and never come back. Why don't you understand that no one will love you like I do?'' Evil said in a feeble whisper and he lied next to Flippy's injured body, resting his head on his chest.

Flippy didn't have the power to resist anymore, not with the pain clouding his mind and preventing any rational thought and definitely not with Evil hugging him and sounding so lost and miserable.

''I...am sorry.'', he managed to say, not in the mood to chuckle at the irony of the situation.

''I love you, Flippy baby. I love you.'' Evil said, and after a while the only thing that sounded was his even breath, so unlike to Flippy's pained puffs.

He fell asleep next to me, Flippy realised dazed. Maybe he could also sleep for a while.

Oh, he felt so tired. Yes, he decided. Sleeping seemed good at the moment and maybe when he woke up Evil would be tired of this wicked game and he would stop torturing him for some time.

Seconds before he was sunk into a deep slumber, Flippy thought that the worst torment Evil subjected him into was telling him that he loved him after everything that he did to him.


End file.
